The Wubblog/Archives (June 2008)
June 02, 2008 - Spotted! Check out what I spotted at Target this weekend! This Wubbzy Memory game is an exclusive with them and available in their stores now (though I don't see it online). When can you get more? Well, keep a weather eye out! More toys and games are poised to roll out in the month of August. I got a bunch of samples in this week, so I'll be rolling some posts out with pictures of them all. Check in every so often for updates! - Carrie June 02, 2008 - Spotted!.png June 04, 2008 - Party On I know that everyone is super anxious for Wubbzy party supplies. I have my ear to the ground waiting to hear news. The good thing is - I have balloons! I know, you still have to do some work on cups and plates and banners... but balloons are a start :) This is another goody that you'll be able to find in stores in August. - Carrie June 04, 2008 - Party On.png June 06, 2008 - Come On and Get Digital, Digital No, that's not some freaky, robot Wubbzy... well, OK, I guess in a way it is. It's the Digi-Wubbzy! The Digi-Wubbzy is another great fall toy you'll be able to get in August. How cool is this? It comes with 8 "kooky games and activities." Dress Up, Catching Flutterflies, Kickety-Kick Ball, Wacky Faces, Dance Party, Scooter Ride, Kooky Kowboy and Egg Catch. I'm sure you can tell by the names, these games are too fun! So keep those peepers peeled for this one. It'll be hard to miss on store shelves. - Carrie June 06, 2008 - Come On and Get Digital, Digital.png June 10, 2008 - Stuck on You _Check it out! While we're not coming out with party supplies, we_are coming out with great party favors! These temporary tattoos are perfect for stuffing favor bags at your next birthday party. Or, if you're anything like me, you just use 'em for kicks! - Carrie June 10, 2008 - Stuck on You.png June 10, 2008 - Stuck on You 2.png June 17, 2008 - Feeling Puzzled? More new toys! These mini-puzzles will make an excellent gift for your favorite pre-schooler. They're durable and made of foam and have a little bit of everything - numbers, shapes and patterns. In addition to these foamy fellas, there will be some regular 24-piece puzzles rolling out as well. No photo yet, but as soon as I get them I'll make sure you do, too! - Carrie June 17, 2008 - Feeling PuzzledQ.png June 23, 2008 - Flickr Finds - Pumpkin Wubbzy! I was perusing the Internet today and it came to my attention that there is an AWESOME variety of homemade Wubbzy cakes, toys, projects and other things that people are doing out there. I just can't believe how creative people get. So, once or twice a week, I'm going to try and make a point to post some of the great clips and photos that are out there. Today's big find was this Wubbzy that Flickr user oddharmonic posted. Unbelievable! Great job on the carving! While this user downloaded the pumpkin carving from the Nick Jr. site (I'd link it, but I don't think they have the template up there any more), I don't know that I could have done as nice a job. I may be calling you up come October! - Carrie June 23, 2008 - Flickr Finds - Pumpkin Wubbzy!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/oddharmonic/982921132/ June 23, 2008 - Flickr Finds - Pumpkin Wubbzy! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/oddharmonic/982063715/in/set-72157601161484376/ June 24, 2008 - I Love When I'm Wrong! Birthday goodies! I just got these in and couldn't resist posting about it immediately! It turns out that we DO have some other party supplies rolling out, and I know everyone is so anxious for party supplies. I give you birthday hats, candles and a banner. SQUEAL! Did you catch that birthday banner? Check out the close up below. It's so cute! Anyway, all of you with August babies, check into your local party stores to snatch up these goodies. June 24, 2008 - I Love When I'm Wrong!.png June 24, 2008 - I Love When I'm Wrong! 2.png June 24, 2008 - Bring on the Wubbzy Goodies! There's plenty more where this comes from... Stay tuned. ;) -angie June 24, 2008 - Bring on the Wubbzy Goodies!.png June 25, 2008 - Getting Better Every day I'm hearing about new Wubbzy goodies coming in, especially for parties! Above is the set of invitations, goodie bags, the pin-the-bowtie on Wubbzy game AND the mylar balloons that will be coming out, too! The birthday collection is getting bigger, and better every day! Don't forget - it's all rolling out in August, so check into your local party supply stores every so often to see if they're carrying them yet. Let me know when you find them, too! - Carrie June 25, 2008 - Getting Better (Small).png|''Due to size limitations, clicking this picture will link you to the reuploaded source on Flickr.|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/142620925@N02/30696818647/in/album-72157672900025377/ June 26, 2008 - Even More! OK, so hopefully I'm not wearing you guys out with this stuff, but there are even more party supplies! The one above is a piñata! HA! How cute! And I know I might be a bit goofy, but I'm really crazy about the party tablecloths that are rolling out with the party supplies (pictured below) and I discovered the little party-blowers today, as well. I think that's pretty much it for party supplies, but who knows! Every day we're getting more stuff in, so check back often! - Carrie June 26, 2008 - Even More!.png June 26, 2008 - Even More! 2.png June 26, 2008 - Even More! 3.png June 27, 2008 - Super Mom Saves 3-Year-Old's Birthday Since the bulk of our goodies aren't rolling out to stores until August, a lot of parents have been stuck with some pretty grouchy pre-schoolers. Melissa's son was about to be stuck without the li'l yeller feller for his birthday when she came to the rescue with her own homemade version! How CUTE is this plushie Wubbzy? Melissa, you did a ''great job, and I have a feeling that some day, this homemade Wubbzy is going to be extra-special to your little boy - even more so than any store bought version. Hmmm I think there's a Wubbzy song along those lines.... Thanks for sending this to us, Melissa! Is there anyone else with their own crafty ideas? Send them our way and we'll be sure to share them with all of Wuzzleburg! - Carrie June 27, 2008 - Super Mom Saves 3-Year-Old's Birthday.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2008